I Need You
by MsMidnightBlues
Summary: Claire was alone...then her world changed when she left her old town and went to Bayville.   This summary may not be good but the story sure is! Pietro and OC
1. Claire

_This is my new story and I haven't finished any of my others because I didn't think they sounded good later when I read them and I wasn't getting any reviews. So I need some reviews on ideas for the story and I need your opinion on how good I'm doing! Hope you like and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men but I do own Claire my OC!_

Character Information:

Name: Clarity (goes by Claire)

Age: 16

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair Length and Color: Light Brown and Long

Power(s): Energy Blast, Force Field, Sonic Scream

Claire made her way downstairs to the front door of her apartment.

She had just eaten breakfast and was on her way to school.

Claire lived by herself in a small town called Spring Hill.

She walked out to the parking lot and got into her old and dirty car.

She did her daily routine every day, getting up, going to school, and going home to start all over again.

Claire pulled into the school parking lot then got out.

She walked to the front doors of the school to her locker.

Claire was a great girl, but no one talked to her because they thought she was a freak.

She was different.

Claire walked down the hall to her first class, athletics.

She was on the basketball team and practiced everyday.

She walked into the dressing room where all the other girls were and changed into some workout clothes.

She put on a lime green tank top and some black basketball shorts.

All the girls including Claire walked into the gym and waited for the coach to give them a drill.

A few minutes later the girls were split into teams, and were running up and down the court to shoot a basket.

Claire had the ball and made a shot into the hoop.

"You totally cheated!" one of the girls yelled.

"She must have used her freaky powers!" another girl yelled.

"I did not!" yelled Claire.

"Claire go sit on the bench." the Coach said.

"But I didn't use my powers..." Claire muttered walking over to the bench.

It was almost like this everyday for Claire.

Always being blamed because of her powers.

Later the coach let all the girls go and get dressed.

Claire then changed into some blue jeans and a black tank top with a grey hoodie over it.

After changing she walked to her Math class.

She sat in the back of the class and concentrated on the lesson the teacher was giving until a student walked in with a note.

"Claire to the office." said the teacher.

Claire got all her stuff and went to the office wondering why she was called up there.

When she walked through the office doors she saw a man in a wheel chair and a women with white hair looking at her.

"Hello Claire." said the man in the wheel chair.

"Ummm...hi. Who are you?" Claire asked.

"I'm Charles Xaivier and this is Storm." he said.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked.

Well we would like to speak to you about your special powers." said Xaivier.

"Ok..." Claire said sitting down on a chair.

The Professer talked to her about his students at the mansion and asked if she would live at the mansion with them.

"You want me to go live in Bayville?" Claire asked smiling about the thought of getting out of this town.

"That's what I've asked." said Xaivier.

"I'll go." Claire said happy with her choice.

"Ok Claire then we leave today?" he asked.

"Of course." she said.

"We should let you have a few hours to pack your stuff before you leave though." said Storm.

"So pick me up around one? Claire said.

"That would be great." said Storm.

"Awesome! See you then." Claire said walking out the building to her car.

"Great girl." said Storm smiling.

Later Claire was at her house and was almost done packing her suitcase when she heard the doorbell ring.

She shoved the rest of her stuff into her suitcase,

zipped it up, and jogged down the stairs to the door.

"Hello Claire." said Storm taking her suitcase for her.

Claire followed Storm to a sleek red car where a guy with

sunglasses was sitting.

"You must be Claire. Nice to meet you I'm Scott." he said looking at her.

"Nice to meet you too Scott." said Claire hopping into the backseat.

Storm got into the passenger side and shut the door.

Scott began to drive off getting further away from Claire's home.

Claire was now finally getting away from that place she hated and heading to a new home where she hoped to make some new friends.

While Claire was lost in her thoughts time went by fast.

"We're here." said Storm looking over at Claire with a smile.

Claire looked over towards the mansion with shock.

"It's so big!" she said with a smile.

"Well the Professer has many students." said Scott pulling into the garage.

Claire grabbed her suitcase and got out then waited for Storm to lead her in.

"I'll take you to Xaivier and let him tell you more about this place." said Storm making her way inside with Claire following.

While following Storm, Claire saw many people her age in the mansion running around and having fun.

She even saw some using their powers.

When Storm and Claire got to the Professer's office Claire knocked.

"Come in." Xaivier said.

Claire entered and sat in a chair.

"I know you aren't familiar with this place just yet so I have some people I want you to meet so if you ever need help they can be there." said Xaivier.

"Please come in Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rougue, and Kurt." Xaivier said.

Then all five students walked in and introduced themselves.

"I'm glad we have a new student." said Jean looking over at Claire.

"So what power do you have?" asked Kurt.

"Well I have three..." Claire started.

"You have three different powers? That's like amazing!" said Kitty.

"Yes it is and because Claire has such strong powers she'll be training with you all." said Xaivier.

"What are her powers?" asked Rogue.

"Well I can shoot energy blasts but i need to work on my aim. I can do an ear shrieking scream called a sonic scream and I can create force fields but the

last one I did was on accident so I have no idea how to work the force fields." said Claire.

"That's pretty amazing." said Scott.

"So Kitty would you show Claire to her new room?" Xaivier asked.

"Of course Professer." Kitty said.

Claire followed Kitty out of the office and through the halls of the mansion.

Kitty lead her down the girls hall and stopped at a door.

"This is your room." said Kitty smiling.

"Thanks." said Claire entering the room.

"Rogue and me live right next door to you so if you ever need one of us just ask." said Kitty.

"I will." said Claire shutting the door behind her.

"It might take a while to get use to this place..." Claire sighed.

**_~Review~_**


	2. The Brotherhood

_Finally got the second chapter up! It was going to be a short chapter but I made it long! Hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! _

It was a Saturday morning and Claire had just woken up.

She got up and looked for some clothes to change into.

She put on some black skinny jeans and a camo colored tank top with her grey high top converse.

After she changed she brushed out her tangled hair then headed down the hall of the mansion to the kitchen.

Claire got lost but saw Kitty and asked for some help.

"I'm going to the kitchen so just follow me." said Kitty.

Claire followed Kitty to the kitchen and when they walked through the kitchen doors Logan was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Like hey Mr. Logan." Kitty said while looking through the fridge for something to munch on.

"Is this the new student Claire?" Logan asked looking over at Claire.

"Yes I am." said Claire also searching for food.

"Nice to meet you bub." Logan said before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Claire and Kitty got some cereal and sat down at the table.

"So what do you all normally do around here?" Claire asked.

"Well we do a lot of danger room sessions and we have to keep our eyes on the enimies." said Kitty.

"What kind of enemies?" Claire asked curious.

"Well we normally are fighting off the Brotherhood boys, but there is a woman named Mystique and a man named Magneto we always have to keep an

eye on." Kitty answered.

"Who is the Brotherhood?" Claire asked.

"Well it's four guys who go to our school. First there is Todd and he the most disgusting guy you will ever meet.

Then there is Freddy and he huge and totally strong. Pietro who is so full of himself. Lastly Lance..." Kitty said all dreamy.

Claire giggled at her.

"I take it you like him, but he's the enemy?" Claire asked confused.

"Well...it's complicated." said Kitty.

"I'd like to meet Lance and see what kind of guys your into." said Claire.

"Maybe you can, but no one likes it when I go visit the Lance." said Kitty.

"We could always sneak off and drive my car over there." said Claire.

"Yeah that would be fun." said Kitty now smiling at Claire.

"Hey do you want to go shopping with me? I haven't been shopping in a while and I need something new to wear." said Kitty.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go." said Claire getting up.

Claire got her car keys and a jacket since it was chilly outside then met up with Kitty at the front door.

Then they were off to the car.

When they got in Claire turned on the radio and You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift was on.

"I love this song!" said Kitty.

"Me too." said Claire turning up the radio as she drove away from the mansion.

The girls sang along to the song and when it was over they started laughing. "You're a really good singer." Kitty commented.

"Thanks your good too." Claire said.

Soon the girls finally reached the mall and were inside looking and trying on all the clothes.

After a few hours of looking around Claire bought a new outfit and so did Kitty.

Then the girls went for some lunch in the mall.

When they bought some pizza they found a table to sit down at then started to eat.

While eating Kitty spotted four people she didn't want to see.

"Uh oh." Kitty muttered.

"What?" said Claire looking over to where Kitty was looking.

"Who are they?" Claire asked.

"The Brotherhood..." Kitty said.

"Well look who it is Lance. Your little kitten." said Pietro.

Lance looked around and sure enough he spotted Kitty.

He then started walking over to Kitty to talk to her.

"Who's the kitten's hot friend? A new X-geek?" Pietro asked himself.

"Yo Pietro. Fred and I are going to get some food. You want to come?" Todd asked.

"Yeah. Let's leave Lance and his Kitty alone." Pietro smirked walking away with Fred and Todd.

While Claire zoned out of Lance and Kitty's conversation she watched the other Brotherhood boys talking and then they walked off.

"Ok see you later Kitty." said Lance walking off after the others.

"So that's Lance." Claire said grinning.

Kitty blushed a little.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah it's getting late." said Claire.

The girls grabbed their bags and headed out of the mall and to Claire's car.

After driving back to the mansion the girls were showing Rogue what they got from the mall.

"Cool stuff." Rogue said.

"Hey like would you guys like to go to the movies?" Kitty asked.

"Ummm...I don't know..." Rogue started.

"Well I'd like to go." said Claire.

"Ok. I'll go." said Rogue now smiling.

"Awesome! Let's go!" said Kitty grabbing her jacket and running out of her and Rogue's room.

Claire and Rogue watched her run out of the room and then looked over at each other.

"I guess we need follow her." said Rogue.

Claire giggled and walked over to her room to get her jacket.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Kitty asked watching Claire and Rogue make their ways down the hall.

"We're coming." said Claire giggling.

The girls walked out to Claire's car and got in.

While Claire drove to the movies she turned up the radio and Mine by Taylor Swift was on.

Claire started singing along while focusing on the road.

Rogue looked over at Claire with big eyes.

"Wow! Your good at singing." said Rogue smiling at Claire.

"Thanks. I love to sing. It's one of my hobbies." said Claire.

The girls later after chatting about some things got to the movies and bought their tickets.

While waiting in line to get into the movie Kitty walked off to get some popcorn.

"So your into scary movies?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. They are pretty cool, and I couldn't wait to see this one." said Claire.

"Yeah this one seems scary." said Rogue.

"Got the popcorn!" said Kitty running up to the girls.

"Awesome and we're next in line." said Claire.

When the girls walked into the theatre they found three seats at the top and sat down.

"Perfect timing." Claire said while the beginning of the movie started.

Later while in the middle of the movie everyone heard a big bang in the room next to them.

"What was that?" Rogue asked getting up.

Then their was a loud crash through the wall and standing there was the Brotherhood.

"Well we found them." Pietro said with a smirk looking up at the three X-men.

Everyone started scattering out off the theatre.

"This is not good." Kitty said.

Claire was watching them and saw a strange looking woman come up behind them.

"Mystique..." Rogue said.

Pietro popped up by the girls and grabbed Claire.

"Let go of me!" Claire said smacking him.

Kitty and Rogue joined into the action but Fred, Lance, and Toad stopped them.

Pietro got up after Claire had punched him.

Mystique made her way over to Claire.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Mystique said.

"What do you want with me?" Claire screamed as Pietro grabbed her from behind.

"Don't touch me!" Claire yelled and her eyes glowed a bright blue light.

She blasted him off of her and into a nearby wall.

Mystique then went for an attack on her while she was distracted.

While Claire was busy Rogue and Kitty were fighting off the other three Brotherhood boys.

"We need help!" Kitty yelled over to Rogue.

"I'm calling for backup!" Rogue yelled.

She dialed Scott's number and waited for him to answer.

When he picked up Rogue started asking for help but Todd grabbed the phone with his tongue and broke it.

"That was my new phone!" Rogue yelled.

The small fight went on for a while until Mystique noticed the boys getting beat bad.

Suddenly more of the X-men came storming in.

"Boys! We're leaving!" Mystique yelled running from the X-men.

The boys followed her out of the theatre before the X-men could catch her.

"Are you alright Claire?" Scott asked running over to her.

"I'm fine." Claire whispered shaken.

"We need to get you home." Jean said standing behind Scott.

Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Scott, and Claire got out of the theatre and were now driving home.

"So what happened in there?" Scott asked.

"Well we were like just watching our movie when all of a sudden the Brotherhood broke through the wall of the theatre and began fighting us." Kitty said.

"I think they were trying to take me." Claire said.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"I don't know." Claire said.

"We'll have to talk to the Professor about this. "Ok." Claire said.

**_~Review~_**


	3. A Little Visit

_Sorry everyone! I haven't updated in a long time but here's a short chapter I put up for everyone reading._

"I'm sorry this happened Claire." the Professor said.

"No. It's ok really. I just freaked out a little...or a lot." Claire laughed getting up to leave Xaivier's office. "The Brotherhood really like aren't a huge threat, they just were probably just

testing out your powers." Kitty told Claire while walking down the hall to her bedroom.

"They were a little tough back there though." Claire said smiling.

"It's ok though, because you start your training soon." Kitty informed.

"Awesome! I can finally learn how to kick butt!" Claire said doing some weird karate moves.

The two girls laughed and were just at the doors of their bedrooms to go to sleep.

"Well see you tomorrow." Kitty said.

"Goodnight." Claire replied entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

After Claire got into some PJ's, she settled down in her bed ready to sleep for the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOo

In the middle of the night Claire awoke with a start when her window shutters banged open and the cold wind blew in.

She slowly crawled out of bed to go check and see if someone was there.

She shivered when she felt the cold air blow against her skin.

"Is someone out here?" Claire asked.

"Nice to see you again too." a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Pietro standing in her bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him getting into a battle stance.

"Whoa! No need to get all feisty! I'm not here to try and kidnap you again or anything." he said popping up in front of her and gripping her hands so she wouldn't blast him through a

wall.

She pulled away and crossed her arms.

"What do you want then?" Claire asked him.

"I came here to tell you the other Brotherhood members and I are sorry for ruining your movie." he said quickly.

"That's why you came here in the middle of the night? To apoligize for the movie?" Claire asked him like he was stupid.

"Ummm...yes?" he answered.

"You know you could have done this some other time like when it's day time maybe?" She told him.

"Yeah. I could have but I didn't want to risk getting caught by your X-geek buddies." he said in a cocky way.

"Whatever." she said walking over to her bed and laying down.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going back to bed." She said annoyed.

"Ok then. I'll leave then." he said.

"Bye." she said looking up but he was already gone.

'He couldn't have closed the window?' she thought to herself feeling the cool breeze of air come through her window giving her goosebumps.

She got up to shut the window then got right back under the blankets on her bed.

**~Review~**


End file.
